


Things She Likes

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica learns a few things about what she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things She Likes

  
Logan and Veronica fuck, they don’t make love. Even when it’s slow and sensual it’s still fucking. Veronica learned quite a few things after Duncan dumped her, to go back with a recently awakened Meg.

She liked to fight with Logan for control. Sometimes she would run the show, sometimes Logan would. But the best times, were when they matched each other bite for bite, mark for mark, and bruise for bruise.

She liked talking dirty. It excited her when Logan would murmur nasty little things in her ear. Sometimes, when she was in a particularly devious mood, she would whisper dirty things to him all throughout journalism class. It drove him crazy to have to sit through class and not be able to touch her. It often led to a rendezvous in a mop closet.

She was a screamer. With Duncan, it had been all stifled moans and muffled grunts. With Logan, she liked to hear how they were affecting each other. She liked that Logan cried out her name and various expletives when they fucked. She was partial to shrieking his name and praising God.

Being with Logan was an adrenaline rush, but they began upping the ante. They’d fucked all over Neptune. Bathrooms, parking lots, the beach, his car, her car, in a movie theater full of people, it made their blood race and the fucking intensified.

They’d been caught once or twice. Mostly by strangers, a freshmen girl who ignored the ‘Out of Order’ sign on the bathroom door and an unsuspecting passerby who wandered down the wrong alley.

It never stopped them. In fact, it made it hotter to know that someone had seen them. She blames the feelings on her current situation. The last person in the world she would ever want to see them…had caught them in the act.

***

She doesn’t bother to lock the door, let alone even close it. She’s too busy pulling at his belt to think about it. His mouth crushes against hers and she bites down on his lip. This is how it begins, he wants to control the kiss. However, she doesn’t relent. Their tongues duel with each other, pushing this way and that.

She finally gets his belt undone and she slides his zipper down quickly. She snakes her small hand into his pants and coils around him possessively. He grunts out, “Fuck!”

They stumble over their feet as they make their way toward the bed. He slides his hands from her hair, over her shoulders, and down her sides. Roughly, he grabs the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head. He lowers his head to her right breast, his mouth suckling the soft flesh spilling out of the top of her bra.

His nimble fingers pop the hooks at her back and he slides the straps off her shoulders. Immediately, his mouth is around her nipple. Nipping and biting at the already hardened point, he groans.

She feels the bed hit the back of her legs. She falls backward, pulling him with her, Logan’s weight trapping her between his body and the bed. She revels in the momentary confinement before wriggling underneath him, rubbing her thigh against his erection.

She forces him to sit up, tugs his shirt off and tosses it to the side. Logan kicks his jeans off completely and leans down to her swollen mouth. He bites her lip and can taste the coppery flavor of blood.

She can’t keep her hands still. Veronica skims her hands along his abdomen and over his chest. She, then, digs the fingers of one hand into his shoulder, while the other plays with his nipple.

With his hand under her skirt, Logan’s fingers tease her through her underwear. She pushes her hips forward, letting him know she’s in no mood to be teased. He twists his fingers in the material of the waistband, pulling sharply. She can hear it tear. She moans loudly, enjoying the roughness.

He thrusts two fingers inside of her suddenly and watches her face contort with pleasure. Veronica rocked against his hand forcefully and dragged her nails across his back, knowing that it would leave a mark.

His thumb pressed against her clit bringing her closer to fulfillment. He picked up the pace with his fingers, plunging into her, repeatedly. He felt her inner walls contract. She shrieked, “Logan, oh god! Fuck!”

She wanted him inside her. Now.

She pushed him back. Logan struggled to get his boxers off and she discarded the skirt, bunched up around her waist. Her gaze swept his body, taking in his bulging cock, well-defined abdomen, and finally his beautiful face. Their eyes locked, intensity burst between them.

Never breaking the stare, he wrapped his hands around her small hips, bracing her as he buried himself inside with one powerful stroke. He pounded into her with a steady rhythm, grunting loudly with each blow. She begged for him to move faster, strike harder.

She’d had enough of him being in charge. Forcibly, she rolls them over, so that she was on top. She braced her knees on either side of him, using her legs to lift up and slam down on him. His hands gripped her hips. The knowledge that there would be bruises on her skin in the morning, made her smile.

She dug her fingers into his chest, wanting to leave bruises on him, as well. The sensations coursing through her body were unbearable. He cried out, “Veronica! Fuck! Veronica! Fuck!” She knew he was close.

She quickened her pace and twisted her hips on the downward stroke. “Logan! Oh God! Fuck! Oh God! Fuck! Logan! Harder! Fuck!” With each word, he pumped into her harder.

She felt her orgasm begin. Waves rolled through her body, pulling him along with her. He shouted, she screeched, and amidst it all she heard a small surprised gasp. As she climaxed, she cried out, “Fuck!” Time stopped.

It restarted in slow motion. Her head turned to look at the doorway behind her. His eyes popped open. For what seemed like hours, no one moved. She watched her father, frozen in the doorway, a look of abject horror painted on his face.

Finally, time sped up again. She grabbed at the sheet and pulled it to cover them. Her father stumbled back, turning away. He gripped the wall to keep himself steady.

She jumped off the bed and slammed the door closed. Veronica and Logan stared at each other in shock. She dropped the sheet, looking for her clothes. “Get dressed,” she told him in a rushed and slightly frightened tone.

They’re dressed quickly. She asked him to leave. He wanted to stay, so that they could face her father together.

They tiptoed past her father’s closed bedroom door and made it out to the porch. She asked him to go. He still wanted to stay. Finally, he relented, but only because she agreed to meet him at their spot on the beach in an hour. He kissed her goodbye and told her that everything would be ok. She smiled and gave him one more kiss before disappearing back into the apartment.

***

Anyone else could have walked in on them and she wouldn’t have given it a second thought. Wallace, Duncan, Weevil, etc., why did it have to be her father? She crept up to his bedroom door. She stood outside and prayed that he didn’t have his gun out. She took a deep breath and knocked.

“Dad?”


End file.
